KHR- This will be the day
by pandasrock4271UNDspawner8
Summary: Two new girls attending Namimori Middle meet a few minutes before their first class there. They get off to a bad start, as they are both stressed out. Read the chapters to find out how these two meet the group, become friends, and save lives.
1. Chapter 1

**Panda: Hi its one of the creators!**

**Spawner: I'm here too! idjit...**

**Panda: Whatever... LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTED!**

**Spawner: If you die in your sleep... I didnt do it O_O (hehe)**

**Panda: She's joking**

**Spawner: Sure... hehe O_O anyways, this is a story about two new girls (Nami and Hoshiko) attending Namimori Middle. Same day, same time. LADA LA ENJOY THE STINKIN STORY O_O**

**Disclaimer: We do not own KHR... ( wish we did though )**

**Panda and Spawner: ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 1-**

**Nami's POV**:

I wake up to the sound of my alarm beeping in my ear. I screech and roll off the side of my bed... per-usual. I groan and sit up.

'Todays the day...' I thought to myself.

'The day i go to Namimori Middle' I moved to Japan from America, away from my family and friends. I was on a quest to find a person named Tsunayoshi Sawada, tenth generation Vongola family boss. I stood up, brushing my below-sholder brown hair out of my face as I walked outside to get the mail. I triped over a rock and fell on my face. I laid there a while, to tired to get up.

'Lots of falling today...' I thought to myself.

"Are...are you okay?" a voice asked. I looked up and saw a kind-looking ginger haired girl standing over me.

"Ye-yeah," I stuttered as I sat up. The girl stuck her hand out, offering me help.

"My name is Kyoko Sasagawa, who are you?" She asked as I took her hand.

"Nami Hinamori, thanks," I said, brushing myself off. My new friend snaped her fingers together.

"You must be the Nami thats starting at Namimori Middle today!" She said with a smile.

"Yeah, thats me!" I reply with a smile. I grabed her hand. "We better not be late!" I pulled her down the road with me.

Wait! Nami!" She yelled to me.

"What?" I asked

"Your still... in your... pajamas!" She said, trying to catch her breath.

"Oh...Stay here! I'll be back!" I said to Kyoko, running back to my house. She smiled and sat down on the road, waiting for me to get back.

**Hoshiko's POV:**

**"**SIS! WAKE UP!" yelled Akio. I slightly opened my eyes, and saw my younger brother holding a marker...

'NO HE HAVE BETTER NOT OF...' I didn't even bother finishing my thought. I sprinted to the bathroom mirror. When I saw myself, I screeched with anger. I had a mustache and LOSER written on my forehead!

'I didnt even know Akio knew how to spell...' I thought.

"AKIO!" I yelled.

'I can't believe he did this... Today is my first day of school at Namimori Middle since I moved away from Chiba.' I thought. I quickly washed my face. Still faintly seeing the word loser on my face, but I really didn't care at the moment. I ran to my room and started to change. As soon as I started to change Akio barged into my room.. But as soon as he came in he ran straight for the door.

"BOOBIES!" yelled Akio in horror.

"GET OUT AKIO" I screamed in embarrassment. I quickly put my new school uniform on and ran downstairs and made Akio and I breakfast. Mom was currently at work and I still had to drop off Akio at daycare...

'UGH Mom why did you have to work today of all days?!' I thought.

"YOUR SPILLING MY MILK HOSHI!" Akio yelled. I snapped back into reality and quickly made him a new bowl of cereal.

"Akio go grab your backpack! It's time to go to day care!" I said.

"BUT HOSHI..."

"NO BUTS! We have to hurry we are going to be late!" I yelled.

"Hoshi! LOOK AT MEEEE!" yelled Akio. I turned to Akio, and saw that his tighty whiteys were on the OUTSIDE of his pants.

" AKIO! UGH!" I yelled. I peered at the clock. We had ten minutes to get to day care and go to school!

**Nami's POV:**

"Akio! Hurry up!" I head a voice yell.

"What was that?" Kyoko asked. I shrugged and continue walking.  
"You can't catch me! hahaha!" I heard a little boy yell. I turned my head and see said-boy running towards me.

"Watch out!" Kyoko called out to me. But it was too late! The little boy crashed into me, knocking me down.

'God, how many times am i gonna fall over!?' I wondered. "Kid, get off of me!" I told the little boy.

"I'm so sorry!" Said a girl running over to me. She looked my age. She had two braided pigtails in her long, purple hair. She had a purple necklace with a brown emerald. It looked as if it had something in scripted on it...

"Akio! Get off of her! NOW!" She scolded the boy. Akio stood up and hid behind his big sister's arm.

"Sc-sc-SCARY!" He yelled, pointing a finger at me. I understood why he might be scared, sometimes I get extremely angry about something small, because I'm worried or stressed out about something else. That day, I was TOTALLY stressed. Before I could apologize, and explain why I looked so mad, his sister stormed up to me.

"Why are you getting so mad!? It was a pure accident!" She yelled at me, poking my shoulder.

"Listen, it was a mistake, okay?" I said, pushing her hand away from me.

"That's what they all say! Were you planning on hurting my little brother?"

"Listen 'princess', It was an accident, so CHILL OUT!"

She stuck her hand out, getting ready to slap me. But before her hand made contact with my face- I grabbed it and pushed it back to her side.

"Just stay away from me, AND my brother!" She yelled at me.

"My pleasure..." I said as I watched the siblings walk away.

"Nami!" Kyoko said, running up to me. "Are you okay?"

"Of course! It was just a little crash. I only got really mad because I'm already stressed about my first day of school..." I said, scratching the back of my head.

"Well, lets go then!" Kyoko said cheerfully, walking down the road to Namimori Middle. I follow her, but glanced my head to see if the 'princess' and her brother we're still in sight. 'They left... thank goodness. At least the 'princess' didn't go this way... hopefully she doesn't go to Namimori Middle..." I thought to myself. I turned back to Kyoko, and walked down the road.

**Hoshiko's POV:**

**"**THAT LITTLE BRAT! She thinks SHE had a stressed out morning! I doubt it! Does she have a younger brother who puts his underwear on the outsides of his pants... DOUBT IT! Also..." I thought out loud.

"Who are you talking to Hoshi?" asked Akio while sucking his thumb.

"Ummm myself. Don't worry about it." I said while peering at my watch.

"Crap! I got five minutes to get you to day care AND go to school! " I screamed in agony. I grabbed Akio's hand, swung him over my back and sprinted down the street. The day care was one block away from where we were, and the school is about two blocks away. It's good I took track and field back at my old school. We got to Akio's day care in less then 2 minutes. I dropped Akio on a chair, kissed him on the head.

"Bye Akio, stay out of trouble." I said while trying to catch my breath.

" EWW HOSHI! I can't believe you kissed me!" Akio yelled

"Whatever. See you later!" I said as I sprinted out the door. I ran as fast I could. I looked at my watch and saw that I had... 1 MINUTE?!

"I can't believe I'm going to be late on the first day of school!" I muttered to myself. They school started to come to view, I started running faster. I soon approached school grounds. I ran through the front doors. My homeroom was on the second floor! I ran up the stairs, and I soon saw my class number in sight. 2-A, I opened the class room door with a bang! Everyone turned their heads towards me. But one person caught my eye... The one in the front of the room, who I think was introducing herself.

'No..no..no. no. no. no. no. no. no! It's the girl from this morning! SHE'S IN MY CLASS!' I thought to myself.

* * *

**Panda and Spawner: TADA!**

**Spawner: watcha think!? If you think it sucks... to bad :P if you didn't know- I made Nami, and Panda made Hoshiko, or as Nami calls her 'the princess' xD**

**Panda: I hoped you like it. This was my first time ever writing a fan fic! I like pie**

**Spawner: ...WHO DOESN'T!? :D anyways- I made small stories before, and I've been writing basically since I was little... but not all that good xD I think this turned out fabulous for my first FAN FIC! :D**

**Panda: If you have any ADVICE... Please put it in the reviews.. And please favorite this chapter. There is more to come! XD**

**Panda and Spawner: CIAO**


	2. Chapter 2

**Panda: Hey guys it's one of the creators again!**

**Spawner: I'm here too! Idjit... wait... IS THIS GOING TO BECOME AN ON-GOING GAG!? :'O**

**Panda: Yes... I guess like.. WHY NOT?! I am awesome...**

**Spawner: Sure... liar O_O ANYWAYS! Chapter 2 is here! I hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: we do NOT own KHR!**

* * *

**Nami's POV:**

"Not you again!" I yelled at the girl who just walked into the class a couple minutes late. Her face was totally red of embarrassment, but when she saw me, she just started staring at me.

"No... no! You can't be in my class!" She whined.

"Miss Mori, please take your seat and wait for your turn to introduce yourself," The teacher said in a stern voice towards 'The Princess'. **(AN: Just so you guys know, Nami calls Hoshiko 'The Princess' instead of Hoshiko from the nick name she gave her when they first** **met.)** 'Princess' stumbled over her feet, and almost tripped as she made her way to her seat in the front.

"Please continue Miss Hinamori," The teacher told me.

"Hi! My name is Nami Hinamori, I moved here from America in order to fi... i mean complete a life long goal!" I said. I knew I couldn't say that I moved here in order to find a person name Tsunayoshi Sawada, because then people would think I'm a creeper... not the BEST first impression.

"Continue..." The teacher urged.

"Umm... I didn't mind that much from moving away from my family. My mother died when I was young, and my dad was an alcoholic, I'm an only child so I didn't have a sibling to count on to help me. All I had was my few real friends. Not only that, but I had to deal with a lot of mean and lying people at my old school. But I managed through by staying on the upside and ignoring everything negative. Anything bad that happened, I would just smile and laugh through it! I was always goofing off and having a lot of fun with my friends!" I said happily. I saw Kyoko stand up and clap energetically, but when no one joined in, she embarrassedly sat back down. I laughed a bit and sat at the desk next to her.

"Good job Miss Hinamori, Miss Mori, please come to the front of the class," The teacher ordered.

**Hoshiko's POV:**

"It's your turn Miss Mori," The teacher said. I walked up to the front of the class, chin up.

" Hi! My name is Hoshiko Mori! I moved here from Chiba. I moved here because my dad died and we didn't have enough money to run the sushi bar. So we moved here to have a fresh start!I am going to miss all my friends and family back in Chiba... But today I'm starting new! I have a younger brother named Aiko. He is five years old. He goes to the daycare. My mom she works at the local sushi bar. And ummm... I guess that pretty much sums it up about me!" I said with a happy voice.

"Good job Miss Mori. You can return to your seat," the teacher said.

" Ok..." I said with a sigh.

'I tried to make my introduction really long so I didn't have to go back to sitting next to... her... I cant believe the teacher put me next to that brat!' I though to myself

"Well lets get this day of suffering over with." I muttered with a sigh.

"What did you say Miss Mori?" the teacher asked sternly.

"Oh nothing.." I said with a giggle.

**Nami's POV:**

'Ignore her, ignore her, ignore her...' I said to myself. I could NOT believe the teacher made me sit next to that stuck up princess!

"Aren't you that girl from before?" Kyoko asked Princess, leaning over my desk so she could hear her.

"Hey, my friend's talking to you," I said to Princess, who was ignoring Kyoko.

"What point of leave me alone, do you not understand!?" Princess snaped at me. I turned back to Kyoko.

"It's her," I said with a smirk, making Kyoko giggle.

"Ouka Sensai, please report to the office IMMEDIATELY," A voice over the loud speaker commands. The class erupts with "Oooo"s and "Your in trouble!"s. The teacher (Ouka Sensai) sighs and leaves.

"Finally, that bore of a teacher left," I hear a voice from the back of the room say. I turned around and saw a silver haired boy with his feet kicked up onto his desk.

"GOKUDERA-SAMA!" Most of the girls fangirl yell at him.

"Gokudera-Kun..." I hear another voice say. I turn to the sound of the voice, and see a fluffy brown haired boy looking at the silver-head.

'No way...' I said in my head to myself. 'It's...'

"IT'S YOU!" I yelled, standing up, pointing a finger at the fluffy brunet. Everyone's eyes turned to stare at me.

"N...Nami?" Kyoko asked, tugging on the back of my school uniform.

"Nami, just sit down, your being an idiot," Princess ordered me. I was surprised Princess actually knew my name, but I ignored her and walked towards the brunet.

"Tsunayoshi Sawada?" I asked him.

"Ye-ye-yes?" He asked. I saw he was slightly scared. I grabbed his arm and lifted him from his seat. He was a lot lighter then excepted! I pulled him out of the room and out into the hall.

"Juddimae!" The silver-head yelled. But he failed and tripped over his desk and fell onto the floor. I closed the door of the class room.

"We need to talk," I said to the fluffy-brunet.

**Hoshiko's POV:**

I turned my head to the girl who was sitting next to Nami. I was pretty sure her name was Kyoko...

"Hey I'm sorry i acted so rude to you earlier... I'm kind of out out of it today.. I had to drop off my little brother at days care, with his under pants OUTSIDE of his shorts..." I said with a giggle, "Well anyways I just don't want to get off with a bad start with another person.. I hope you can forgive me."

"Apology accepted. Everyone has their bad days. It stinks your bad day had to be today... But the person you should really be apologizing to is Nami..." Kyoko said with a smile.

"Ummm.. I don't know... I'll consider it..."

"Well speaking of Nami where is she?" Kyoko said with a worried look on her face.

"She probably went to the bathroom.. Don't worry she is probably ok." I said with a gentle voice, while I patted her shoulder. She took a deep breath and took a book out from her bag and started reading. I heard a whole lot of commotion in the back of the room, but I didn't even bother looking. I was too busy twiddling with my locket my dad gave me before he died.

**(FLASHBACK!)**

"DADDY! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!" Seven year old me cried out as I followed my dad outside. He turned around, his eyes burning red with tears. He kneeled down and me grabbed by the shoulders.

"Honey, I'm going on a... long business trip.. I don't know if I will see you for while.. So Hoshi, I want you to have this." My dad said while giving me a purple necklace with a little brown gem that had something written on the back..

"You will always be my shining star LOVE, DADDY.**(AN: Hoshiko means star)**" My dad read out loud as he put the necklace around my tiny little neck.

"I want you to keep this necklace with you so you know that I will always be with you. Even if you can't see me I will be there for you." My dad said, his eyes started to get watery.

"Daddy! Why are you crying?!" I screamed.

" 'Cause I'm going to miss you! You will understand when you get older... I have to go now.. I love you Hoshi," My dad cried. He gave me a tight squeeze and a rough kiss on the forehead.. Then he finally let go and drove away in his car...

**EXTRA EXTRA!**!

**KAITO MORI KILLED IN A ****MYSTERIOUS CAR EXPLOSION **

**( BACK TO REALITY )**

** "**MISS MORI! PAY ATTENTION!" snapped the teacher as he banged a ruler on my desk.

"Sorry Ouka-Sensei. I'll pay more attention in the future," I said politely as I could.

"You better, or it's detention next time! Ok class as i was saying..."

**Nami's POV:**

"HIIIIIIEEE! Please don't kill me!" Tsuna yelled, falling to the ground.

"I'm not going to KILL you!" I told him, crouching down to look him in the eye. "My name is Nami Hinamori. I moved here from America to follow my mother's dream..."

"What... what's her dream?" Tsuna stuttered.

"Before she passed away," I looked down as a single tear rolled off of my cheek. "It was her dream to join the Vongola family!" I look back up at him with a big smile.

"You... you want to join the Mafia?" Tsuna asked. I grabbed his shoulders and stared him straight in the eye.

"More then anything in the world," I said, my eyes wide in anticipation. His confused frown turned into a wavy smile. Then he erupted in laughter.

"Wh..what!?" I asked him, blushing. "I'm serious!"

"HIIIIIEEEE I'm sorry! But your face!" He falled on the floor, laughing.

"Juddimae!" The silver-head yelled, running through the door. "What did you do to him!?" He asked, lifting me up by my shirt collar.

"Put me down, idjit," I said calmly. I slap him across the face, and punch him in the gut, making him drop me. "Sorry, but you asked for it," I shrug. I turn around and saw Tsuna tug at the bottom of my shirt.

"If you want to be in the Vongola, don't try to kill the right hand man..." He told me. I sit down and stare at him. Wide eyed.

"Your the tenth generation Vongola family boss. Tell me, what can i do to join!?" I ask him.

"You want to join the mafia? But you look so innocent!" The silver-head grumbled from the ground, hugging his stomach.

"Yes i want to join the mafia! Is that to much to ask!?" I yelled. I heard the door squeak open and saw Kyoko stick her head out.

"Ouka Sensai says if you 3 don't get in here right now, he's going to have you all sent to the principal's office," she told us.

"Whatever," Me and he silver-head say at the same time. I helped Tsuna up and go inside the class room, taking my seat.

I could feel the stares of Tsuna and the silver-head stare at me from behind me.

"What was that about?" Kyoko whispered to me.

"Nothing," I replied.

Class ended 25 minutes later, and I followed Kyoko to the lunch room.

"Hey, Kyoko," I whispered in her ear.

"Yeah?" She whispered back.

"Why is princess following us?" I said a little bit louder.

"It's the lunch room! You just happen to be in front of me!" She snaped at me. I put my arm around her neck and pulled her up closer to me and Kyoko.

"You say that, but you really know you just want some friends, Princess," I told her.

"In you dreams!" She yelled, pushing away from me.

"You guys! Don't fight! Why can't you just get along?" Kyoko asked us. We both turn opposite directions from each other and cross our arms.

"Never," we said at the same time.

Kyoko sighed and grabbed our arms. She pulled us outside of the school and out onto the side walk.

"Where are we going!?" I asked her.

"We are aloud to leave school during lunch, so I'm taking the two of you to a fancy cake shop, so you can BOND and become friends!" She instructed us.

"Fine," Princess said, crossing her arms. "Only for the cake..."

When we arrived at the fancy cake shop, I was surprised to see it empty.

"It's like a ghost town in here..." I said brushing some dust off of a nearby table.

"Where are all the workers?" Princess asked.

Kyoko shrugged. "They are always open at this time..."

"Maybe their on a lunch break?" I asked. "What do you think princess?" I asked her. After no answer, I turn around and saw Princess wrapped in the arms of a jacked up looking man. He was holding a knife to Princess' neck.

"Hoshiko!" Kyoko yells.

"Drop all your money and jewelry, NOW!" The rugged man yelled.

Kyoko took off her earrings and threw her purse at the man. I would of thrown him something... but I'm broke. **(Spawner: In the story AND in real life ;-; Panda: Don't inturupt the story! People don't care about your money issues!)** He grabbed the necklace on Princess' neck and yanked it off. He grabbed Kyoko's purse and earrings and runs out the door.

Princess sat down on the floor. A blank expression on her face. Tears rolled down her non-blinking eyes.

"Princess?" I asked her.

"He took it..." She said.

"He took what?" Kyoko and I asked at the same time.

"My necklace... it was a gift from my father before he passed away..." Princess looked up at us, tears now pouring out of her water filled eyes. My heart dropped at the sight of it. I understood what it was like to have a dead family member, like my mom. I gripped my hands together and ran out the door.

"Nami!" Kyoko and Princess yelled out to me. But there was no way I was turning back now.

I found myself at a road with two options. "Left...or right?" I said to myself. "Well... right is always right..." I said, running down the right road.

"You!" I yelled, pointing at the rugged man, who I found hiding in an alley.

He looked up at me. I see the necklace wrapped around his ankle. I walk towards him, grabbing my trust weapon out of my pocket.

"Nami!" Kyoko yelled, running towards me. "What happened!? Your face is all bloody!"

"I'm fine, it's mostly the man's blood..." I said, shivering.

I walked up to Princess, who was sulking in a corner. "This yours?" I asked her, handing her the necklace.

* * *

**Spawner: thats all for now!  
**

**Panda: DID YOU LIKE THIS CHAP?**

**Spawner: You better of f*ing loved it O_O**

**Panda: Yea you better of F*ing loved it! Stay tuned for the next chap! **

**Panda and Spawner: CIAO!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Panda: HEYYY AGAIN! It's the IMPORTANT creator!**

**Spawner: Thank you so much for introducing me :D**

**Panda: I was talking about MEEE, THE FABULOUS ME!**

**Spawner: Now now, don't be a liar! Well anyways, CHAPTER 3 IS FINALLY HERE :D**

**Panda: HOPE YOU ENJOY! :D****  
**

**Disclaimer: We do NOT own KHR... it would be nice to though ;-;**

* * *

**Hoshiko's POV:**

I saw a hand reach out to me.

"I think this belongs to you, Princess" said a voice. I looked up and saw Nami. She was holding my necklace... that had a tiny blood smudge on it. But I didn't care! I jumped up but slightly fell over, since my legs fell asleep from being in a curled up ball. I grabbed the necklace and stared at it with disbelief.

"Thank you sooo much Nami!" I said. I lunged at her and gave a big hug

"No problem but... OW!" yelled Nami. I grabbed her arm and saw she had a deep-ish cut, and it was gushing out blood!

"Oh my gosh Nami! are you ok?!" Kyoko said. She ran to Nami with a concern look on her face. "Hmm... I think I have a bandage in my purse..." She started rummaging through her (now black with some red splashes... thank you Nami... for that beautiful add of color...) her purse.

"HA! Found one!" Kyoko yelled. She unwrapped the bandage and put it delicately on Nami's arm. I could tell Nami wanted to wince. She had this demented look on her face... She looked like Aiko when he is trying not to cry.

"Thanks Kyoko!" Nami said. She flashed a smile at Kyoko.

"No problem." Kyoko said, also with a smile. I peered at my watch.

"GUYS! WE ARE FIVE MINUTES LATE FOR CLASS!" I yelled.

"WHAT!?" Kyoko and Nami yelled at the same time.

"YES! LET"S GOOO!" I yelled and started to sprint back to the school.

'We are so dead!' I thought to myself. I looked behind me to make sure they were there. I saw Nami...

"WHERE'S KYOKO?!" I yelled to Nami.

"What did you say?!" Nami yelled back. I stopped running, waiting for Nami to catch up to me.

"WHERE'S KYOKO?!" I repeated to Nami.

"What do you mean? Shes right behind us!" Nami said. We both look behind us, but we didn't see Kyoko in sight.

"Just wait a minute... she'll turn up any minute!" Nami said, with a little worry in her voice. We waited about a minute... Still no Kyoko.

"Where is she?! We are 10mins late for class... What if she got hurt?!" I said.

"We should go back looking for her.. I'm getting really worried." Nami said. We started to jog down the road.

"KYOKO! WHERE ARE YOU!?" I yelled.

"KYOKO! KYOKO! KYOKO!" Nami yelled. We looked for fifteen more minutes. Still no sign Kyoko.

"KYOKO!" Nami and I yelled.

"Where is she?!" Nami said. Right after she said that we heard a little faint yelp.

" Did you hear that Nami?" I whispered.

"Yea it sounded like... KYOKO?" Nami yelled. She went towards the sound. That's when we found Kyoko. She was lying on the ground with her leg not pointing the way it should.

**Nami's POV:**

"KYOKO!" I yelled, running over to my friend.

"N...Nami?" Kyoko said faintly.

"What happened!?" Princess said, jogging over by her side.

"One of... the rugged man's friend... came over... and.." Kyoko struggled to say. I put one of my hands on Kyoko's twisted leg.

"Oww!" She moaned.

"I'm so sorry!" I said. "I just needed to know if that would hurt... it must be broken."

"What!?" Princess and Kyoko exclaimed.

"Princess, give me a hand here?" I asked, picking up Kyoko and wrapping one of her arms around my neck. Princess did the same to the other one.

"We need to get to the hospital," I told the two girls.

"What about school?" Princess asked.

"SCHOOL ISN'T IMPORTANT RIGHT NOW!" I yelled at the Princess. Princess blushed and put her face down.

"R-right," She stammered. It took a while to get Kyoko to the hospital, but we did it!

**At the hospital...**

"Is she going to be okay!?" I asked a nurse. She was making Princess and I wait outside the hospital room door. The nurse stayed quiet. I picked her up by her collar. "Listen lady, I need to know if she's going to be okay!" I ordered her.

"Nami... put her down," Princess told me. I couldn't put her down though. I was to worried about Kyoko, and I needed to know.

"N-nami? H-hoshiko?" I heard a voice from the hospital room moan. I put down the nurse and pushed myself through the door. Which was a mistake- the door was PULL not PUSH. I rammed into the door and fell over.

"Nami..." Princess said, face palming. With some struggle, I reached for the door nob and opened up the door.

"KYOKO!" I yelled when I saw my orange haired little friend, laying in the hospital room with her foot in a wrap. I ran to the bed and sat by the side. A tear rolled down the side of my cheek. "This is all my fault!"

"How's it your fault?" Princess asked me, walking into the room.

I turned and faced her. "If I hadn't run so fast, and stayed by Kyoko... I would of been able to protect her!" I told her.

"Nami... it isn't you fault. It's mine, I should of run faster!" Kyoko told me.

"But..." I tried to say, but Kyoko cut me off.

"It's fine," She said, giving me a weak smile. I put my head down. I knew it was all my fault...

"I'm just glad your going to be okay," I said, looking back up. Kyoko stayed quiet, just staring at us. Her smile turned to a frown.

"You... your going to be okay... RIGHT!?" Princess and I said at the same time. Kyoko tried to keep a straight face, but she started laughing. Me and Princess exchanged confused looks.

"I was just joking!" Kyoko said through her laugh, "The doctor said I'll be fine!"  
Princess and I just stared at her for a while, but then we started laughing with her... apparently we were really loud, because a nurse came into the room to tell us to shush!

**Hoshiko's POV:**

"It's time to leave now girls. Visiting time is over." the nurse told Nami and I.

"But do we have to go?!" Nami and I whined.

"Yes and you have to. Unless you guys are family, which you're not. Also you girls are older and mature, you shouldn't be whining." the nurse said sternly.

"I'll be okay guys! Don't worry about me. I'll see you guys after school. When you guys pick me up!" Kyoko said with a smile.

"But Kyoko..." Nami started to say but Kyoko just shooed me and Nami away.

"Hope you feel better." I said to Kyoko, I squeezed her hand, then Nami and I left.

**Moments later...**

"I can't believe you had to be removed from the hospital by security!" I said with a giggle.

"I wasn't 'removed' from the hospital I was politely escorted out of the hospital." Nami said with a scoff.

"Well whatever, I'll see you tomorrow." I said. I waved bye to Nami.

"Yea see you tomorrow..." Nami said which was followed by a mischievous smile.

'I wonder what she was thinking.' I thought to myself.

**(LATER THAT NIGHT)**

I woke to cool breeze..

"MOM! Close the the window!" I moaned

"Oh princess, you're awake!" I heard a familiar voice say. I open my eyes a crack and see that I'm not in my bedroom anymore. I was on Nami's back... I was wide awake now!

"NAMI?! Why did you kidnapped me?!" I yelled.

"Shh! Be quiet its! I don't call it kidnapping... I call it.. surprise adoption! Yea that's what I call it." Nami whispered.

"Where are we going?" I asked. I looked around to see if i could figure out where we were going but it was to dark.

"You'll see princess" Nami said mischievously. About what seemed like hours we finally made it to our destination.

"We are here princess! The hospital!" Nami whispered. She put me down on the ground. Luckily she put on my slippers, so I wasn't standing on the cold floor.

"Why are we here...NO No no no no no... We are not sneaking into the hospital to see Kyoko! What if she is sleeping?! You know she isn't feeling well! Are you crazy we could get arrested!" I yelled.

"Yea but... Kyoko... Imagine how alone she feels in that cold,dark,old people smelling hospital! We have to see if she is ok!" Nami protested.

"Kyoko is going to be ok... Is that why you dragged us out here at 2 in the morning?" I asked.

"Fine if your not coming... I'll go in by myself!" Nami scoffed. Nami started to walk towards the front door.

'Ugh.. I'm going to regret this,' I thought to myself.

"Wait up. I'm coming with you."

* * *

**Spawner: TOO DA!**

**Panda: CLIFF HANGER! **

**Spawner: ba BAM! I hope you enjoyed our third chapter! :D**

**Panda: PLEASE FAVORITE OUR STUFF AND REVEIW IT!**

**Spawner: Thanks for reading!  
Panda and Spawner: CIAO!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Panda: WELCOME AGAIN! It's me, one of the creators :D**

**Spawner: I'm here too, blah blah, idjit, blah blah, on-going gag, LA :D**

**Panda: NOW READ THIS F*ING STUFF! AND ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: We do NOT own KHR!**

* * *

**Nami's POV:**

"Wait! Nami!" Princess called after me, "I'm coming with you!" I opened the door and we ran inside.

"It's too dark to see anything..." Princess complained.

"BA BAM!" I yelled, turning on the flash light I brought with me. It wasn't much, but it was still light!  
"SHHH!" Princess whispered. "Nami, be quiet!"

"Fine, fine" I whispered back, waving my empty hand in her face.

After walking for a few minutes, Princess saw something move, and a squeaking noise echoed in the hall.

"AHHHHH!" She screamed, grabbing onto my arm. I covered her mouth with my hand.

"What happened to staying quiet!?" I whispered to her, removing my hand.

"S-s-sorry!" She apologized.

"Oof!" I said, walking into a wall. I fell to the ground and rubbed my head.

"You're really clumsy, aren't you?" Princess asked, offering me her hand.

"Pshh... it's just because it's dark..." I said, taking her hand and pulling myself up. All of a sudden we heard a loud noise. We both swung our heads around and saw one of the hospital room door slowly slide open. We heard a moaning noise as a shady figure emerge from the room.

"Mmmmm" It moaned, stumbling towards us. Our stunned, frozen expressions, turned to a screaming panic. We started screaming and running, but failed and bumped into each other, falling to the ground.

"Owww," Princess whimpered, rubbing the back of her head.

"Sorry," I apologized. We scooted back by our butts, but reached the end of the hall.

"Dead end!" I said, scooting as close to the wall as possible. The shadowy figure came closer and closer to us.

"AHHHHH!" We screamed in terror. The shadowy figure held out something, and lit a small fire. It was a candle, and behind it we saw a familiar orange haired girl.

"Kyoko!" Princess and I said at the same time. The reason she was limping was because she had crutches.

"What are you too doing here!?" Kyoko asked us in a whispering tone.

"It was her idea!" Princess said, releasing my arm, which she was squeezing for protection, and shoved away from me.

"I said you didn't have to follow me in!" I corrected her.

**Hoshiko's POV:**

"Well I wouldn't have of followed you if you didn't kidnap me from my home!" I snapped back.

"Shh you too! You are going to wake everyone up!" Kyoko whispered. She started to head back to her room but practically fell over, since she isn't used to the crutches.

"Be careful Kyoko!" Nami said. She ran to Kyoko side to help.

"I'm fine Nami. Just go home... I'm suppose to be resting my leg! Not straining it!" Kyoko snapped.

"Sorry..." Nami and I said. We look down at the floor feeling embarrassed.

"If you really cared about me... You would of stayed home!" Kyoko yelled. She nudged Nami away from her and went back to her room.

"I was just trying to help." Nami muttered. She stomped down the hall way, grumbling to herself.

"Wait up! Nami!" I yelled back, totally forgetting to be quiet.

"Nami come back!" I yelled. I got to the end of the hallway.

'Which way did she turn?' I thought to myself. I look left and I see nothing..

'Of course I see nothing it's so dark...' I thought. I decided to go left. But as soon as I started to turn left I heard a yelp. It was straight ahead, its sounded like..

"NAMI!" I yelled. I sprinted down the hallway I started to see a dark figure on the floor. It looked like Nami.

"Nami! Are you ok?" I asked running to her side. She pointed up with a terrified look on her face.

"What are you pointing at?" I asked. I look up and I knew we were in big trouble.

"What are you ladies doing here so late?" Asked a dark tall figure.

**Nami's POV:**

"What are WE doing here so late? I should be asking YOU what your doing here so late!" I snapped, standing up. Princess gave me a look that said 'Wtf are you doing?' I just waved my hand at her.

"It's my JOB young lady!" The nurse said. I stomped over to her and started poking her in the shoulder.

"Well I'm here for MY job! For all I know, you could be lying!" I stated.

"Wh..well whats your job!?" The nurse stammered.

"Uhhh..." I was trying to come up with a good job for being here so late.

"We are the late night hospital inspectors!" Princess said, running up to my side.

"Yeah right!" The nurse said. "Show me some PROOF!" Princess glanced over to me, hoping I had an idea. Luckily, I did.

"Just look at this!" I said, handing her a piece of paper i had in my pocket.

"Nami Hinamori and... Princess?" The nurse asked.

'Crap!' I thought.

"Ye-yeah! Princess Mori!" I answered.

"Well... it looks real..." The nurse sighed. "Finish up and LEAVE" The nurse turned around and walked away.

A smirk appeared on my face, and Princess starts to laugh from relief.

"What did you show her!?" She said, grabbing the paper from my hand. "Nami Hinamori and Princess late night hospital inspectors!? Where did you get this!?"

"It's psychic paper, it's blank- but when I think of something to be on it, it is," I answered. **(Spawner: *cough cough* DOCTOR WHO ****REFERENCE! Panda: Shut up! Let them enjoy the story!) **

"Wow... hightech," Princess said, handing me back the paper. I gently folded it and put it back in my pocket.

"We should get going... Kyoko obviously doesn't want us to be here..." I sad sadly. Princess gave me a small hug. She knew how much Kyoko meant to me as a friend.

"She's probably just in a grumpy mood... considering we woke her up at 2am and she has a broken leg..." She said, backing up.

"Plus crutches suck," I said, looking up at Princess with a smirk. She started laughing, and I soon joined in.

"We should probably get back to our homes," Princess said, heading down the hall. I quickly caught up to her.

"Theres just one problem..." I said.

"Whats that?" She groaned.

"Do you know where the hell we are?" I asked.

"UHHHG!" Princess moaned. "Lets just... walk around and hope we find the exit?" I sighed and started walking forward.

'This is going to take FOREVER!' I thought.

After what felt like HOURS, we saw a light at the end of a hall way.

"THERE IT IS!" I yelled, running toward the hall. I picked up speed, and I was going really fast. As I got closer to the light, I saw a shadow behind it. And then another one appeared.

"Nami!?" I heard the two figures said.

"Tsuna! Silver-head!" I yelled.

"WATCHOUT!" Tsuna yelled. But I was moving to fast, and I couldn't stop. I ended up tripping over one of my feet and bumped into the silver-head, knocking him down to the ground.

"Owwww," I moaned. I opened my eyes and saw I was half on top of him. "Sorry!" I yelled, stumbling off of the silver-head.

"Nami!" Princess called out to me. When she got to me, she reached her hand out to help me up. Tsuna did the same for the Silver-head. "Who are these guys?" She asked, pointing to the people infront of us.

"This is Tsuna," I said pointing to the fluffy brunet, "And this is... well I actually don't know his name," I pointed to the silver-head.

"Gokudera Hayato," The silver-head told us, brushing himself off.

"What are you guys doing here?" Tsuna and I said at the same time.

"THIS one wanted to visit Kyoko," Gokudera-Kun and Princess said at the same time, pointing to Tsuna/me.

"Well, we already tried. She is REALLY grumpy at 2 in the morning..." I said.

"What even happened to her?" Tsuna asked. At the thought of what happened, and how I failed to protect her, I got sad again and went to sulk in a corner(emo).

"It wasn't your fault Nami..." Princess told me.

"What happened!? All Kyoko told me was that she was in a hospital..." Tsuna repeated.

"A rugged man robbed us, Nami beat him up and got our stuff back, but on of his friends attacked Kyoko when we were not looking. Nami thinks its her fault because she didn't protect her. But it is NOT her fault!" Princess answered. Tsuna and Gokudera-Kun turned to look at me.

"You beat up a rugged thief? By yourself!?" Tsuna asked me, astonished.

"So much for innocent..." Gokudera-Kun said.

"How did you do it!?" Tsuna asked.

"With this!" I said cheerfully. I turned around to face them and pulled out my secret weapon from my pocket.

"BLOODY NUMB-CHUCKS!?" Tsuna, Gokudera-Kun, and Princess said at the same time.

"Bloody...?" I asked. I looked at the numb-chucks in my hand and saw some stained blood left on it. "Must of been from the thief."

The three just stared at me, in awe.

"Well, if I wanted to join the mafia, I had to have SOME skill, right!?" I asked.

"YOU WANT TO JOIN THE MAFIA!?" Princess yelled. She grabbed my shoulders and shook me back and forth. "ARE YOU MAD WOMAN!?"

"The're in the mafia, Tsuna is the boss!" I told her, pointing to the two guys. Princess released my shoulders and backed up to a wall.

"Please... don't hurt me!" She said.

"No! We only hurt bad guys!" Tsuna said, moving up to Princess. Princess wasn't moving, she was staying up against the wall. I held out my hand for her to take it.

"Why would I hurt innocent people?" I asked her. She looked at my hand. After a bit of thinking, she sighed and took it.

"Only because you guys aren't old, jacked up men!" Princess said, letting go of my hand and crossing her arms. She rolled her eyes. "Well... Nami... if your going to join the mafia... I'll do it too!"

"WHAT!?" Tsuna, Gokudera-Kun, and I all yelled.  
"You can't! It's way to dangerous!" I told her.

"At least I didn't get knocked down by a five year old this morning!" Princess snapped.

"Yeah, but if we do have to fight someone, it's not going to be a five year old! It's gonna be worse then the rugged man that stole your necklace!" I snapped back. Her face turned red.

"It's not like your invincible!" She told me.  
"Neither are you!" I told her.

Before we could argue any more, someone appeared before us. Tsuna moved the flash light to view the shadowy figure. We saw a familiar orange haired girl with burning red cheeks. Tears we're rolling down her cheeks, and i could tell she has been crying.

"NAMI!" She yelled. She threw her crutches to the ground and hobbled over to me for a hug.

"I'M SO SORRY I SNAPPED AT YOU!" She said, crying. She turned to face princess.

"HOSHIKO! I'M SORRY!" She said, hobbling over to her for a hug.

"It's okay," Princess said.

"It's our fault for breaking in and waking you up at 2am!" I told her with a smile.

"Just one question..." She said.

"What?" Princess and I asked.

"What are Tsuna-Kun and Gokudera-San doing here?" She asked, pointing at them.

"We came to see you," Tsuna said, blushing. "Are... are you okay?" He picked up her crutches and handed them to her.

"The doctor said i'll be fine. I'm allowed to leave tomorrow, around the time school usually ends!" Kyoko answered, taking the crutches from Tsuna.

"I guess we should get going, if you okay and stuff," Princess said, walking towards were Tsuna and Gokudera-Kun came from. The guys nodded and followed her.

"Night Kyoko!" I said, following them.

"Good night Tsuna-Kun, Gokudera-San, Hoshiko-Chan, and Nami-Chan!" Kyoko said to us, waving her hand. She then turned around and walked to her room.

**The next Morning...**

"BEEP. BEEP. BEEP." My alarm repeated over and over again.

"AHHHHHH!" I shrieked, and fell off the side of my bed.

'Not again...' I thought to myself. With much struggle, I turned off my alarm and stood up. I brushed my slightly below shoulder lengthed brown hair out of my face.

'GONNA BE LATE, GONNA BE LATE, SO GONNA BE LATE!' I thought. I was in the middle of pulling up my pants and eating toast. 'SCHOOLS GONNA START IN 3 MINUTES!'

I ran outside, but tripped over a kid on a tricycle.

"Sorry kid, I'll return this later!" I said, picking up the kid on the tricycle and setting him on the ground. I jumped on the tricycle and started peddling.

"See ya later!" I called to the kid, waving my hand behind my head. I only had one and a half more minutes!

* * *

**Spawner: Ta da! Chapter 4 is finished! :D Hope you enjoyed!  
**

**Panda: Stay tuned for more!**

**Panda and Spawner: CIAO!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Panda: HEY GUYS! It's me! One of the creat****ors!  
Spawner:... you know, if we ARE going to make this an on-going gag. It should be more spectacular. I'm gonna go to the store to buy some nutella and unicorns! **

**Panda: Good luck with that... ANYWAYS! Chapter 5 is finally here! Enjoy!  
Disclaimer: we do NOT own KHR!  
**

* * *

**Hoshiko's POV:**

A loud BANG echoed out into the hall of the class room. I turned my head to look out the door. I saw a smoking Tricycle roll into the room.

'What the...' I thought. After a few seconds, a limping Nami walked into the class room.

"I... I'm here!" She said. She grabbed the tricycle and threw it out the door. I hear another BANG follorunty grunt. Nami winced and looked behind her to see who she hit. behind her was this tallish blacked hair man with a baseball bat looked about my age.

"OMG SORRY!" Nami said. She bowed, the man only smiled.

"It's alright it didn't even hurt, my name is Yamamoto." Yamamoto said. He was about to shake Nami's hand.

"No time for introductions! Get to your seats!" scolded the teacher.

"And where were you on the the first day of school Yamamoto" the teacher asked.

"Oh. I had to help my dad at the sushi bar. He only has one employee. Besides himself." Yamamoto said with a chuckle. He scratched the back of his head nervously.

'So this is Yamamoto...' I thought to myself. Tsuna and Gokudera said he was also in the mafia stuff. Before I could make any more observations of Yamamoto I heard a shierk.

"Hibari!" Tsuna shierked. I turn my head to see a dark haired man, holding Nami' smoking tricycle.

'This can't be good' I thought to myself.

**Nami's POV:**

"Sup?" I said, flashing the UN-known character a peace sign.

"Hibari!" I heard Tsuna shriek.

'So this guy's name is Hibari...' I thought.

Hibari held out his hand. In his hand was something. And the something was the tricycle I crashed.

"Is this yours?" He grumbled.

"Ye-well sorta-well..." I tried to come up with something to say. But this guy was making me so nervous! There was something not right about him...

He pulled me out into the hall and pointed at the dent in the wall that I ACCIDENTALLY made when I crashed the tricycle into the wall.

"Well you see... it was an accident... I-" I was trying to explain, but he cut me off.

"I'll bite you to death," He said,

"WHAT!? YOUR A CARNIVORE!? YOU EAT PEOPLE!?" I yelled.

Hibari pulled out tonfas, and charged at me.

"Oh, you didn't mean LITERALLY, you meant- WOAH!" I yelled, barley dodging an attack.

'IS THIS LEGAL!?' I wondered. I figured he didn't care if it was or not...

I dodged a couple more attacks. "DUDE!" I yelled at him. I really didn't want to pull out my numb-chucks... not here.

'I guess I have no choice...' I thought, I sighed and reached for my numb-chucks. But they wern't there! 'WHERE ARE THEY!?' I wondered.

FLASH BACK (to this morning...)

I ran outside, toast sticking out of my mouth. I was rushing to get to school, but failed and tripped over a kid on a tricycle. "Sorry kid!" I said, while picking up the kid and dropping him on the ground. I jumped on tricycle and road away. But what I DIDN'T see, was that I dropped my numb-chucks!

Back to where Hibari was trying to murder me...

"SH*T!" I yelled. One of Hibari's tonfas hit me, and it sent me flying back. My back hit the wall, and my vision started to blur.

God this guy loves this school!' I thought, 'One dent and he goes crazy!'

I noticed some of the people from class gathered around the door to see what all the commotion was.

"NAMI!" I heard Princess yell when she saw me. I gave her wavy a thumbs up and a smirk.

"LOOK OUT!" She yelled. I looked back at Hibari, and saw he was right in front of me. He whacked my cheek, knocking me to the side. I jumped up (after my vision became a bit clearer) and wiped my hand against my cheek. Something wet and red appeared on my hand after that...

I got ready in one of my favorite fighting positions. I waited for Hibari to come closer... and closer...

"NAMI! DODGE!" Princess yelled. But I stayed exactly where I was. Finally Hibari got close enough. He swung one of his tonfas, and I let him whack my cheek. But when his arm was behind my head, I swung up my arm and grabbed it, and threw him into a backward flip. He landed on the ground behind me, and I kicked his gut, pushing him against the wall.

Usually that attack is enough, but that's because I use it on weak robbers. I could tell this guy was trained.

He jumped up and charged at me. I did the same techinec, but instead of flipping him to the ground, I flipped him out the window.

'Oops,' I gulped. 'Please don't be dead...' I rushed to the window and saw a glimpse of Hibari running into a bush.

**Hoshiko's POV**

"Nami! I yelled. I ran to her side. I looked outside, no sign of a body.

"He's fine I saw him run out of a bush. He's going to go cry to his mommy!" Nami scoffed with a proud smile.

"I doubt it. Hibari is one of the toughest guys I know!" Gokudera scoffed back. Nami turned to Tsuna hoping he would disagree but he only nodded.

"He seem pretty tough.. But he looked like he was going to pass out in the middle of the battle, also he didn't look like he was putting his full efforts into the fight." I said.

"Welp I was only using 50%" Nami scoffed, stretching her hands behind her back.

"Good observations Hoshiko.." Said a little tiny voice, totally ignoring Nami.

"Who said that?" I asked looking around the room.

"Reborn!" I hear Tsuna say pointing above my head. I looked up to see a tiny baby in a suit and hat with a chameleon on the hat. Sitting on the edge of the window.

" A BABY?! Your Reborn?!" I asked.

"Yes I'm a baby you got a problem with that?" Reborn asked. He jumped off the window and stuck out his foot like he was about to kick me but right before he kicked me he turned and kicked Tsuna in the face.

"Ow! reborn" Tsuna cried.

"What was that for?" Gokudera yelled. He ran to Tsuna's side.

"For telling these girls about the mafia." Reborn said. Then he punched Gokudera in the face.

"OW!" Gokudera yelled. He started to run his cheeck in pain.

"Sup." a familiar voice said. I look behind me to see Yamamoto in the doorway of the classroom.

"Sensei went to the to go look for Hibari. So he dismissed us for an early lunch." Yamamoto said with a smile.

"Hi! I'm Hoshiko Mori! It's nice to meet you." I flashed a smile and put my hand out. He politely shook my hand.

'He seems really laid back but with really good reflexes.' I thought to myself.

"I'm Yamamoto. It's nice to meet you." Yamamoto said. Still shaking his hand, I used my other hand to swing at Yamamoto. Quickly he dodge my arm and grabbed me by the wrist.

"What was that for?!" Tsuna yelled. Yamamoto let go of both my hands also looking confused. Nami was also shocked about what I just did.

"I was checking if my observation was correct, and it was. You have good reflexes." I said turning to Yamamoto. He gave me a nervous chuckle. Before I could even blink, I ducked down to the ground to see Reborn flying over my head with his leg out. Like he was going to kick the back of my head. I got up brushing myself of.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" I yelled confused at Reborn. He only smirked.

"I was just checking if my observation was correct. Nice instincts Hoshiko." Reborn said with a smile.

**Nami's POV:**

"Nami," Reborn said. I turned my head from Princess and looked at Reborn.

"Yeah?" I asked. He held out his tiny little hand.

"MY NUNCHUCKS!" I yelled, taking my deadly weapon out of Reborn's hand. Yamamoto backed up.

"Woah, what up with the bloody nunchucks!?" He asked.

"Well I needed a weapon, my friend suggested a sock full of butter... but my other friend suggested nunchucks," I said with a smile. "Butter-socks don't always work, so I went with the nunchucks!"

"Your really weird," Princess said.

"Thanks Princess..." I said with a chuckle.

"W-why a butter sock?" Tsuna stuttered.

"She watches WAY to much American TV..." I answered. I laughed and dived into my lunch. So did the others.

After school...

"Nami!" Gokudera-Kun yelled at me. "First question, why the hell is Hoshiko on your back... Second WHY ARE YOU FOLLOWING US!?"

"First answer, I dont really know..." I said, dropping Princess on the ground.

"OWW!" She yelled.

"Second, this is my way home!" I answered.

"Well since your coming this way, why don't you come over?" Tsuna asked.

Princess and I both exchanged glances.

"Sure!" We said at the same time, looking back at Tsuna.

"Tsuna, are you sure we can trust these girls?" Gokudera-Kun whispered.

"Wow. Thanks for trusting us Gokudera-Kun," I said, rolling my eyes at him.

"It's fine Gokudera-Kun," Tsuna told his friend.

"Hey guys... are we forgetting something?" Princess asked. I shook my head.

"I don't think so?"

"Were here!" Tsuna said, opening his front door.

"Oh... that's what we forgot..." Princess and I said at the same time when we entered Tsuna's house. We saw a familiar orange haired girl, and a mysterious pinkish-purple haired lady.

"ANEKI!" Gokudera-Kun yelled when he saw the pinkish-purple haired lady. He hugged his stomach and fell to the ground.

"Kyoko!" Princess and I yelled at the sight of our friend. We ran over to her.

"Hehe, sorry..." We apologized, looking down at the ground embarrassed.

"It's okay!" She said, smiling."Okay, question time," I said."Who the lady holding purple cake," I said, pointing to the un-known person."And why is Gokudera knocked out on the ground," Princess said, pointing at Gokudera-Kun, who was knocked out on the ground.

"The lady is, Bianchi, Gokudera-Kun's older sister," Yamamoto answered. I spun around and looked at him.

'When did he get here...?' I wondered.

"Gokudera has a sister?" Princess asked.

"Yeah, and whenever he see's her, he faints... from a dramatic childhood experience," Tsuna said.

"Well that sucks," Princess and I said.

"I dont think I could take it if Akio wouldn't be able to hang out with me," Princess said with a sigh.

"I thought you hated Akio?" I asked her, helping Gokudera-Kun up.

"I don't hate him! He just makes my life... difficult! Making me take him EVERYWHERE! He makes my life SO HARD!" Princess said.

"Ha! You act like your life is...well 'SO HARD!'" I said, standing up and dropping Gokudera-Kun. "At least YOU dont have to work!"

"You have a job?" Kyoko asked.

"Yeah, I work at a cafe," I answered.

"A cafe? That's so easy! At least you dont have to deal with a little brother!" Princess snapped.

"At least you HAVE a brother!" I snapped back.

"At least you dont have to do all the errands!"

"Jokes on you, I DO!"

"At least you dont have to deal with an annoying and persistent door to door sales man!"

"At least you dont have to deal with a job that has a HORRIBLE boss!"

"At least you dont have to clean the WHOLE house!"

"At least you HAVE a house! I live in a small apartment!"

"Oh yeah? Well-"

"NAMI! HOSHIKO!" Everyone yelled.

"What!?" We yelled back.

"If you both think each others lives are so hard!? Why don't you just switch lives? Rules are- first person who decides the other's life is to hard, and quits, LOSES! " Kyoko suggested.

"But we don't look alike," Princess said.

"Well, Nami lives alone, and your mom works most of the day, so Nami, just hide when Hoshiko's mom gets home," Tsuna said. I looked at princess.

"The plans good with me," I said with a smirk. "This is gonna be SO easy!"

"I-I dont know guys..." Princess said nervously.

"Cmonnn Princess! If you think my life is SO easy, then give it a shot!" I said.

"Well... OK!" Princess finally said.


End file.
